Midgard
Midgard is a Fremennik themed clan started in October, 2005. Midgard operates on RuneScape world 42. Midgard holds regular events for clan members, should they be able to attend. Some common events are Fishing Trawler, Barbarian Assault, Clan Wars, and Daggermouth Slaying. Events are often decided by the clan leadership, however all members may ask to do an event of their choice, and events often happen un-planned. A full list of Midgard members can be found here. History The first primitive version of Midgard was formed in October, 2005, on the beaches of Waterbirth Island when two Fremennik by the name of Thorvald II and Bardor happened to meet. Some say it was fate, others say it was pure luck. Either way, the two Fremennik began what was simply known then as "The Fremennik Clan". The clan was the first of its kind. At the time no other Fremennik Clans existed and not many people had an interest in the Fremennik. Recruitment was slow. The clan managed to recruit some brave warriors, such as Godr-Rekkr and Yourlordlisa, within its first year but progress still dwindeled. As small as it was, however, the clan still stood strong; fighting Daggermouth, Ice Trolls and anything else that stood in its way. Things picked up over the next two years. The clan managed to recruit many more, such as Talkar, and the group began to bloom. It took up the name Valhalla, no longer being the nameless clan it once was. Nothing could possibly go wrong... The fourth year saw the clan almost fall apart. Pressure and hate from many different groups caused the clan to become unstable and members to become angry and turn against each other. It wasn't long before the leadership of the clan broke out in a large fight, which would continue on for many more months, and effecively put an end to the once powerful clan. Members of Valhalla were scattered. Many still loved the Fremennik, still followed their ways. But no longer were they bound together by the clan. After many months of intense conflict the members settled their differences and joined together once more. Like a Phoenix, Valhalla rose from the ashes. With past differences set aside Valhalla was renamed Midgard, after the plane of existance for man, taking up the goal of once again making the Fremennik Province controlled and used by the Fremennik, not Outlanders, once more. Several old members rejoined the clan, such as Talkar and Godr-Rekkr. Recruitment went to its highest, the group recruiting many every day, quickly gaining over 25 members. With all the warriors the clan now had they reached for their goal, the siege of Rellekka Beach had began. Outlanders had often went to Rock Crabs, found in the Fremennik Province, for training due to their low chance of hitting and high health. Bardor and Thorvald themselves had trained on them in the past. Over the years though, as word spread of how good the Rock Crabs were for training, more and more Outlanders had ventured North. Midgard gathered up and prepared to siege the beach and remove the outlanders. With over 12 warriors on their side the beach had been re-taken in minutes. Outlanders, unable to attack a single Rock Crab, left the beach very quickly. Midgard was fulfilling its purpose, it was taking back for the Fremennik what was rightfully theirs. How to apply to join: Simply head to our RuneScape forum here, search "Fremennik of Midgard", then simply apply via a post. Remember you need to be logged in to do this. We will then fit you into the next induction opportunity, but dont hestitate to message one of us ingame, or come into my clan chat - Thorvald II (those are i's).